


A Dog's Challenge

by Zora_Xx



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Multi, Triwizard Tournament
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-11
Updated: 2020-03-23
Packaged: 2021-02-01 05:22:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 1,458
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21395413
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zora_Xx/pseuds/Zora_Xx
Summary: The Triwizard Tournament has come to Hogwarts! Sirius Black and James Potter both apply. Only one will be chosen. Who will it be?
Relationships: Alice Longbottom/Frank Longbottom, James Potter/Lily Evans Potter, Original Female Character/Original Female Character, Sirius Black/Remus Lupin
Kudos: 3





	1. 1st of September 1976

Dumbledore: This year we will be hosting the Triwizard Tournament.  
Most of the student body cheers.  
Dumbledore: Before you get your hopes up let me explain the new rule. Only students in seventh year may apply.  
There is a chorus of disgruntled moans.  
Dumbledore: This new rule is in place so that you will have enough magical skill to be able to complete the tasks. There will be three tasks. The first will take place on Hallowe'en, the second will take place on the seventh of January the third will take place on the fifth of June. These tasks will not be by any means easy. They are designed to challenge the witch or wizard not just physically but also mentally. I would suggest that some very careful consideration needs to go in before you put your name in the Goblet of fire. The Goblet of fire will randomly chose a name from each of the three schools and that person will represent their school for the duration of the event. Once your name has been chosen there is no turning back. On the twenty-first of December there will be the yule ball. All wishing to attend must have a date to dance with for the first half of the event. Now with that all said let the feast begin.  
The food appears on the tables and everyone tucks in.  
James: I should enter to impress Evans?  
Remus: No because I highly doubt that she will be impressed.  
Sirius: Would my boyfriend be impressed if I managed to some how win?  
Remus: Oh definitely.  
Sirius: Well then.


	2. 1st of September 1976 part 2

James: So are you guys going to enter?  
Remus: I can't.  
Peter: Why?  
Sirius: The second task is two days after the full moon.  
Frank: Ooh. That makes sense.  
Sirius: I'm going to enter.  
James: I am too.  
Remus: I'm surrounded by idiots.  
Sirius: I am deeply offended.  
Remus: You know that I don't mean you love.  
James: So the rest of us are idiots?  
Remus: If he does something stupid he can blame it on being in love. What's your excuse?  
Frank: I'm out with Alice Fortisque.  
Remus: Valid excuse. James?  
James: I...  
Sirius: We he thinks Evans likes him.  
Remus, Sirius, Peter and Frank laugh.  
Sirius: Evans will you go out with me...  
Remus: Because I'm pathetic...  
Frank: And I need someone to look after me.  
Sirius: Also you will have to tidy up after me because I leave a trail of mess and descrution where ever I go.  
James storms out of the room leaving the other boys in stiches. 


	3. 2nd of September 1976

James: You ready?  
Sirius: Yeah. You?  
James: Yeah.  
They walk into the great Hall where Peter and Remus already are. They walk straight *A\N: gay in Sirius' case* up to the Goblet of Fire.  
James: You go first mate.  
Sirius: *muttering* Pussy.  
He steps across the age line and puts his name in the goblet. Everyone cheers. He waltzes over to Remus and sits on the table next to the wereboy's textbook.  
Sirius: So I did it.  
Remus: Well done. Do you want a medal for that?  
Sirius: Who are you and what did you do with my boyfriend? he's never normally a complete grouchy wolf.  
Remus: A load of French girls were staring at you.  
Sirius: Oh baby you're jealous.  
Remus: I'm just worried. I'm a monster.  
Sirius: Moony look at me.  
Remus looks up at his boyfriend.  
Sirius: You are not a monster. You are my wonderful boyfriend and I love you.  
Remus: I love you too but one day you'll find someone better than me.  
Sirius: Nope. I can promise you that I won't. I promised that when we were thirteen and that promise still stands; it always will do.  
Remus: I really do love you.  
Sirius: I really do love you too.  
A French girl comes over to the two.  
Heloise: Hi. My names is Heloise.  
Sirius: Hi Heloise nice to meet you. My name is Sirius and this is Remus.  
Heloise: Do you know a girl called Miranda-Rose Smith?  
Remus: Yeah. She's in the same house as us.  
Heloise: Have you seen her anywhere?  
Sirius: Not since breakfast. I think she went to go study.  
Heloise: Oh thanks. See you both around.  
She walks out the hall.  
Sirius: See not all the French girls are out for a shag.  
Remus: That one was.  
Sirius: What do you mean?  
Remus: That is Miri's girlfriend.  
Sirius: Oh.


	4. 7th of September 1976

James: You guys exited?  
Sirius: Yeah.  
Dumbledore: So tonight is the night we have all been waiting for.  
The fire coming out of the goblet turns red and a small piece of parchment flies out. Dumbledore catches it.  
Dumbledore: The Beaubatons champion is HELOISE DELACROIX!  
All the French students cheer.  
Miranda: That's my girlfriend!  
Lilly: She's gorgeous.  
James: Damn right.  
Miranda: Sorry Potter she doesn't go for jocks.  
Sirius: James? A jock?  
Miranda: Or wannabe jocks.  
Remus: Nice one Miri.  
Miranda: Thanks Rem.  
James: Since when were you two best mates?  
Remus: Since primary school.  
Miranda: Our parents live in the same village.  
Dumbledore: The Hogwarts champion is SIRIUS BLACK!!  
All the Gryffindors cheer. Sirius kisses Remus and goes over to Dumbledore. They shake hands and Sirius goes through to sit with the other champion.  
Heloise: You're that guy from the other day.  
Sirius: Yeah that's me. Your girlfriend is really proud of you by the way.  
Heloise: I bet your boyfriend is really proud of you.  
Sirius: He will be but he is an utter worry wort.  
Heloise: Miri is a bit like that.  
Sirius: No wonder they get along so well.  
The Durmstrang champion comes in.  
Heloise: Hi. I'm Heloise Delacroix and this is Sirius Black.  
Aleksander: Hi Heloise. Hi Sirius. I'm Aleksander Trifonov.  
Sirius: Are you guys excited?  
Aleksander: Yeah.  
Heloise: Definitely. 


	5. Chapter Five: 31st of October 1976 part 1

Remus wakes up and blinks. He looks around the room and sees his boyfriend asleep on a chair next to his.  
Remus: Pads. Padfoot wake up.  
He wakes.  
Sirius: What?  
Remus: What's the date?  
Sirius: 31st. The first task is today.  
Remus: I've been out two days?  
Sirius: Yes. El, Al, and I agreed that if you weren't awake we weren't doing the task. I hope you don't mind that I told them about your fury little problem.  
Remus: I don't mind. I trust them.  
Sirius: Good.  
Madame Pomfry: Ah Remus. You're awake. How do you feel?  
Remus: Fine. Why was I out for two days?  
Madame Pomfry: It was super moon so it took more of a toll on your body than usual. When you got here you were writhing around. It took all five of your friends to get you here. It's still a mystery to me as how your friends found you.  
Sirius: We have our ways.  
Madame Pomfry: That's what I'm concerned about.  
Remus laughs.  
Madame Pomfry: There's some people who want to see you. Should I send them in?  
Remus: Yes please.  
Aleksander, Heloise, Miranda, James and Peter come in.  
Heloise: How are you feeling Remus?  
Remus: Like shit.  
James: No surprises there.  
Peter: We brought you chocolate.  
Remus: Now you're talking.  
James: It's your favourite.  
He hands Remus the bar. Remus happily unwrapps it and starts eating it.  
Miranda: Heloise how the hell did you get it?  
Heloise: My father is from Belgium and is friends with the boss of that company.  
Remus: Heloise you're a fucking angel.  
Heloise: I know.  
Aleksander: You've got a gob on you thought.  
Sirius: Her name means warrior. What do you expect?  
Aleksander: Does it?  
Sirius: Yes.


	6. Chapter Six: 31st of October 1976 part 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _Italics_ equals French.

Lisa: In this bag there is three miniature dragons you will pull one out and that is the dragon you will fight.  
Sirius: You are taking the piss.  
Lisa: What do you mean?  
Sirius: _Bloody fucking dragons! That's ridiculous!_  
Lisa: I didn't understand what you just said. Draw a dragon.  
Sirius sticks his hand in and pulls out a Hungarian Horntail. Heloise gets a Common Welsh Green and Aleksander gets a Chinese Fireball.  
Lisa: The task starts in ten minutes. Sirius you're going first.  
She leaves.  
Aleksander: If we use our animagus forms we'll be fine.  
Heloise: Oh yeah we will won't we.  
At that moment Remus, Miri and a Huflepuff boy come into the tent. Remus hugs Sirius.  
Sirius: It's dragons.  
Luke: What the fuck?  
Miranda: That's ridiculous!  
Sirius: That's what I said.  
Miri and Luke hug their respective partners.  
Luke: Don't fucking die.  
Aleksander: I'm a big Bulgarian bloke. A Chinese Fireball isn't finish me off.  
Remus: If you three get out alive lets sneak out and go to the pub.  
The other five cheer.  
Heloise: Not dying. Not buying.  
Sirius: Not dying. Not buying.  
Aleksander: Not dying and definitely not buying.  
Miranda: I'm sure we can afford a few rounds.  



End file.
